


Уже не смертоносны, но и не вполне укрощены

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: По одному на каждый грех.





	Уже не смертоносны, но и не вполне укрощены

— Тебе меня не обогнать.

На Гара было любо-дорого смотреть: грудь колесом, уши торчком, кривой и радостный оскал улыбки.

— Тебе всё равно надо касаться земли. Трение, знаешь ли… — Курт оскалился в ответ — острозубо и тонко, щёлкнул пальцами — только для вида — и кувыркнулся в воздухе на полмили севернее.

Гар рассмотрел, потому что уже обернулся ястребом.

С клёкотом он бросился догонять.

Кто быстрее — сапсан или гепард, или змея, если речь о густой траве, или, может, насекомое? Или длинноногий гривистый волк.

Курт всё равно был быстрее, и оба они это знали, но прекратить состязаться? Ни за что.

Гар ощущал нежный запах его тонкого меха, высматривал следы, которых тот почти не оставлял — трёх- и двупалые, и узкий след хвоста, мазнувшего по пыльной лесной тропе.

Гар знал: если он догоняет Курта, то это лишь потому, что тот позволяет себя догнать.

Густая зелёная шерсть выпачкалась в грязи, пока он рыскал по опушке.

Курт упал на него с одной из веток — открытый и счастливый, смеющийся в ответ на рычание, треплющий по холке.

Гар перекинулся в собственное тело, слишком маленькое, слишком узкое, чтобы вместить эту бурлящую силу, животную жажду, и тут же прильнул в ответ, жарко целуя.

Дёрнул на Курте футболку, поймал пальцами кончик хвоста, бьющегося, будто кобра.

Он знал о кобрах всё.

Задранный край обнажил причудливые узоры шрамов, пугающих Гара неизбежно, и тот ощутимо напрягся под ладонями Курта, закрывая рукой узкую полоску яркой синей кожи.

Курт подавился вдохом и оцепенел, а Гар совсем не знал, как в принципе об этом говорить.

Так что он просто поцеловал Курта, удовлетворяясь уже тем, что тот расслабился, целуя в ответ.

***

Свежие шрамы ныли, но Курт давно привык не обращать внимания.

Он потянулся, выпрямляясь в полный рост и поднимаясь на носках, а потом подпрыгнул, даже не телепортируясь. И завис на потолочной балке вниз головой.

— Эй, утречко, — улыбнулся он, когда в тренировочный зал вошла Китти.

Китти улыбнулась в ответ, а потом резко изменилась в лице. Курт понял причины только после того, как проследил направление её взгляда.

Китти пялилась аккурат на его живот, свободная футболка съехала к груди.

Курт мягко спрыгнул на маты и нервно запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Китти, я…

— Не рассказывай мне, что это случайность или ещё какая чушь. Что на этот раз?

Она знала его лучше других, пожалуй.

Курт бессильно одёрнул футболку, но это уже не могло его спасти. Китти жёстко взяла его за плечо и потянула к матам.

Шрамы ныли.

Китти ждала несколько минут, но не получив ответа, осторожно потрепала его по волосам.

— Курт? В чём ты себя винишь на этот раз?

«По одному на каждый грех». Он сам это объяснял.

Ничего удивительного, что теперь она спрашивала о том, в каком именно грехе он повинен, но легче ему от этого не становилось.

Покаяние — для людей. На мутантах оно не работало, как не работало на каждом обычном человеке, который рос с чувством вины за сам факт своего существования.

Тем не менее, Курт попытался объяснить.

— То, что я с Гаром… это грех.

Китти непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Ты его любишь. Любовь не грешна.

Курт криво усмехнулся, откидываясь на маты и комкая край футболки. Жестковатая ткань тёрлась о свежие порезы, и он не удивился бы, увидев позже, что кровь пропитала волокна. Плевать.

— Само наше существование грешно.

Китти жёстко ударила его маленьким кулачком в плечо.

— Чушь не пори, — потом прильнула к горячему боку. Прохладная, невесомая, какой всегда оставалась, даже будучи вполне осязаемой. Помолчала. — Поговори с Гаром, а? Мне кажется, он тебя скорее в чувство приведёт.

Курт фыркнул и крепко прижал её. Так, чтобы не видела лица.

Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь он сможет принять себя.

А пока — футболки он всё равно будет носить багровые.


End file.
